


Tease 2

by Kateri



Series: Teasing Has Consequences [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair messes with the Radio Shack clerk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease 2

## Tease 2

by Kateri

"I fucking hate Radio Shack!" 

Everyone in the bullpen looked as the usually calm Detective Sandburg threw his backpack down next to his desk and then began pacing in front it and his partner's desk with his hands flying as he continued to rail against electronic stores and their annoying clerks. 

"Sandburg!" yelled Banks stepping out of his office "What is your problem?" 

"Ah, Simon maybe you can answer this for me." Blair said whirling to face his boss "Why do those annoying clerks insist on asking you all those annoying questions when you go in to buy two freaking AAA for your remote?" 

The whole room simply stared at the hyperactive detective before Banks shook his head and walked back to his office. 

"Only you Sandburg, now get back to work." 

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Jim Ellison looked warily at his grinning partner. His lover looked way too happy for someone who had spent the morning in court. 

"What are you so happy about Chief?" Jim asked 

"We needed new batteries." Blair said his smile growing even bigger. 

"So?" Jim asked not seeing the correlation between the two things. 

"I went to Radio Shack to get two AAA batteries." Blair said his expression almost smug. 

Brown and Rafe who had been walking past stopped when they heard Blair say this. 

"Hairboy, I thought you swore you would never go there again." Said Brown. 

Blair simply grinned at his co-workers. This of course made them try to get him to tell them why the sudden turn around in his attitude. Finally Banks, who had come out to so what was going on, demanded that Blair spill or he would find himself directing traffic. 

"Well you see it was like this," Blair said leaning back into his chair. "I went in and got the batteries since I knew Jim wouldn't remember them and he would just bitch at me about the clicker-clicker not working." 

"I thought that you replaced them last time, those must be cheap batteries Sandburg." Said Rafe with a frown on his face. 

"Yeah well just listen, the batteries aren't important. I get up to the counter and the clerk asks me if he could have my name please so I said it was Ghosseindahatsghabyfaird-johnson." 

"You didn't, did you?" asked Brown 

"How do you spell that?" asked Rafe with a slightly sick look on his face. 

"That's what he asked me too," said Blair "I told him with a hyphen." 

All the detectives groaned at this and Jim threw a wadded up piece of paper at his partner. 

"Okay Chief, what else did you do to the poor clerk?" asked Jim trying to hide his smile. 

Blair did a little bounce in his chair and continued with the story. "Well he asked me to say it once more so I did. He looks at the six people standing behind me and asks if I could please spell it. I said 'oh.... Just like it sounds'" At this the detectives started snickering. Blair looked at each of them with his huge smile and continued. "Well, the guy puts down 'Johnson' and asks for my address. I tell him 'Washburn, Wisconsin, 14071 N.E. Wachatanoobee Parkway, Complex 3, Building O, Appt. 1376b. I let the guy almost finish writing this down when I asked if he meant my current address." 

By this time a small crowd had gathered and the snickering and progressed into muffled giggles. Blair took a drink of coffee and continued. 

"Well, the guy began to get irritated and said 'Yes. Current address.' So I tell him slowly 'It's Diluthian Heights, Mississippi, 8627 S. Tinatonabee Avenue, Building 13C, Suite 7, Box 983673' Waiting until he's finished I say 'No, wait, it's NORTH Tinatonabee Avenue.' By this time the guy is really annoyed, so he backs up and changed it. Then I look him strait in the eye and ask 'Do you want my summer residence as well?' the guy backs up and says 'No, no, no. I've already missed my break. Here's your receipt. Have a nice day Mr. Uh, never mind.'" 

The room was quiet a moment and every one began laughing. After several attempts Brown was able to get enough control to say "Remind me to never annoy you Hairboy, your vicious when you want to be." 

Blair just smiled and got up to get his jacket and then left the bullpen followed by his chuckling partner. Once in the elevator Jim leaned into Blair pushing him into the wall of the elevator. 

"You are such a tease Chief," Jim said before leaning down to nibble on Blair's ear. 

"Hold that thought till we get home babe," Blair said with a smile "And I'll show you what I really got those batteries for." 

* * *

End Tease 2 by Kateri: bmke2001@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
